


To Win With Grace

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC Au, Knife Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, carving of skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Alfredo thinks he can beat Gavin at Mario Kart and when he loses, he finds a better way to deal with it.





	To Win With Grace

**Author's Note:**

> It just kind of happened honestly. Was thinking about the Mario Kart let's play and was very inspired.

It was another game night with Gavin. While Alfredo tended to win most times, Gavin was already beating him at Mario Kart and he had already lost his shirt and pants. Gavin had only lost his sweatshirt and he was sure that he had thrown that on purpose to make him feel better. And Gavin had offered to not do the strip challenge but Alfredo wasn't one to back from a challenge. Especially one given to him by his boyfriend. 

By the time they reached the seventh race, they were both down to their boxers, focused on making the other lose and being able to rub it in their face. It was a close race, fighting each other for first when Alfredo was hit by a rouge green shell, propelling him to sixth place and Gavin to cheer by his side in victory, leaning over and tugging at his boxers. 

"These have got to go, 'Fredo," Gavin teased, batting his eyelashes at him. 

Rolling his eyes, Alfredo batted at Gavin's hand, hooking his fingers into the band and biting his lip. 

"Gonna behave for me then tonight?" 

Scoffing, Gavin looked away for a moment before huffing and nodding. "Yea, I'll be good for you." 

Alfredo nodded, getting up and reaching his hand out. "Just to make sure you behave, let's get to the bedroom. You know the drill." 

Gavin groaned, turning off the Wii and tossing the remote on the couch. Alfredo waved him off with one hand, teasing the waistband away from his body until Gavin was gone. He was quick to get out of his briefs, leaving them on the living room floor for tomorrow morning when they cared more. 

Alfredo sauntered to the bedroom, sure that Gavin had enough time to at least get his collar on and boxers off. He certainly wasn't disappointed when he saw the thin rainbow around Gavin's neck and sitting there, patiently waiting for him. Alfredo's lips turned into a smirk, reaching his hand to Gavin's cheek and gently dragging his fingers to follow his jaw to his chin. 

"Always so good for me, Gav. At least, alone." 

Humming in response, Gavin looked towards the headboard, where there were restraints ready and raised an eyebrow. 

"Can we, Alfredo?" 

Laughing, he nodded and took one of Gavin's hands, securing the restraint to it before letting him get comfortable and then securing his other arm. Alfredo leaned down to kiss Gavin's head, looking him over. Dipping his head down, he pressed a few kisses along his collarbone before looking back up at Gavin. 

"You look so beautiful like this. Helpless and at my want." 

Gavin shuddered, shaking his head and shifting a bit. "I'm all yours, Alfredo." 

"You know it, baby." 

Alfredo got off the bed, walking over to where they kept their toys and pulled out a knife, smiling at the way Gavin gasped merely at the sight of it. He couldn't wait to have the cool metal against Gavin's skin, the blood droplets forming under it. What else could he do to his boy? Smirking, he pulled the remote-controlled vibrator from the bin of toys, closing it and turning around, tilting his head at the way Gavin was already worked up. 

"Someone's impatient it seems." 

Gavin scoffed, eyes too focused on the toys to even really care. Alfredo placed the knife down, holding the vibe and watching the way Gavin was watching him. He knew that he was excited to see what he had planned. 

Reaching into the bedside, Alfredo pulled the lube out and looked at Gavin. He was soft for the moment, moving to kneel between Gavin's legs, slicking his fingers up and teasing his entrance with one. He slowly pressed his finger in, listening to Gavin's tiny moans from the one finger. He was also so cute like this, vulnerable, at his mercy. Different from any other time when he had his façade, something that Alfredo was worried would maybe one day stay. The thought had him fucking Gavin's ass with his finger a bit faster, adding a second one a bit too soon, but he knew how Gavin liked the burn of the stretch, telling him over and over previously how much he loved it. 

Alfredo was taken out of his thoughts of how pretty Gavin looked being fucked by his fingers, curling them and listening to his moans and whimpers of how good he was, by Gavin rolling his hips into the touch. Tutting at him, Alfredo pulled his fingers out, seeing the way Gavin almost chased after them. 

"You'll be full again soon enough, Gavin. Don't be so greedy." 

The smirk on his face was accompanied by Gavin's loud sigh, head falling back a little. Gavin's head was shooting back up quickly at the feeling of the vibe being pressed into him, making him moan and squirm his legs a little bit. Once it was fully in Gavin, he grabbed the controller and put it to the lowest setting, keeping it in reach on the bed. 

"Just in case you get bad, Gavin. You know what'll happen." 

His smirk was made more sadistic when he picked up the knife, blade gently against his own pointer finger. Gavin shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment before the feeling of cold steel was on his stomach, barely opening him up. He could tell there was blood bubbling up from the small incision, trusting that Alfredo knew when to stop. 

"Want me to make sure the whole world knows you're mine, Gavin? Wouldn't mind carving my name into you." 

Gavin felt his cock twitch at the thought of being so thoroughly owned by Alfredo. Not that he owned him but having the mark of his name on him would be better than any scar he could receive inside and outside of the bedroom. Taking a shaky breath, Gavin nodded. 

"Please, Alfredo? Want to make sure everyone knows I'm all yours, always." 

The look on Alfredo's face would have been menacing had it been in any other place but the bedroom, and the fact that Gavin could see the love and care that was there as he brought the knife over his heart. With care and concentration, Alfredo worked to carve his name nicely into Gavin's skin, making sure it was deep enough to scar. With every cut, Gavin whimpered, but urged Alfredo on, making sure that he knew he wanted this ownership. Something that couldn't be removed like a collar could. 

The "r" in his name probably hurt the most next to the "d" and the "o", something about the roundness of each letter in how it carved into his skin. But Alfredo was done and Gavin was gasping, hard out of his mind and staring up at him, almost dazed. It worsened when Alfredo dragged the knife along his tongue, cleaning the blood off it in a swift movement. 

Gavin whimpered and watched as Alfredo brought the knife up to his neck, just above where the collar ended. He barely swallowed at the feeling of the slick steel was against him, Alfredo smug as he slowly pulled out the vibrator. Gavin shivered and whined at the empty feeling, trying to move his arms to grab onto Alfredo. It only caused the knife to press a little further against his neck, cutting into the skin slightly, little droplets forming. 

"Don't worry, pretty boy, I'll be in you in a second. You just have to learn patience." 

He turned the vibrator off, discarding it to the side of Gavin. 

"God, Alfredo, please." 

Alfredo chuckled, using his free hand to line himself up with Gavin's entrance before slowly pressing in his head, groaning at how warm and tight Gavin felt around him, even with the vibe in. He must be doing something to give him the sensations he wanted, so he let up on the knife a bit, Gavin taking in a bit of a gasping breath. Alfredo dragged the tip of the knife from Gavin's neck to his collarbones and down his sternum, smiling at how he whimpered and moaned for him to do something. 

Finally, he gave into Gavin's wants, dragging the knife down to Gavin's hip and holding it against him, smirking. The tip of the blade was on Gavin's side, starting a brutal pace, wanting him to be sore in the morning. 

"Will I have to clean up my pretty, mess boy when I'm done?" 

Gavin nodded, struggling against the restraints for a moment as Alfredo laughed. 

"Really want to touch me, huh?" 

"Make it hard to do that." 

"You wanted it." 

Alfredo punctuated it with a sharp thrust of his hips, moving to drop the knife and bring the hand back to Gavin's neck, wrapping around it lightly. Gavin's mouth hung open, an effort to get more air before Alfredo decided that he'd cut it off. Alfredo wasn't having any plans to cut off his air supply, knowing that Gavin liked the feeling of his hand around his neck as he fucked into him. 

Gavin's eyes fluttered closed, gasping and whimpering as he got closer with each of Alfredo's thrusts hitting his prostate. Alfredo's hand tightened around Gavin's neck, chasing his own orgasm and thrusting, wanting to get Gavin to cum before he did, needing to see Gavin finish coming undone underneath him. 

Looking up at Gavin's hands, he watched the way his fists tightened, seeing his breathing picking up and using his free hand, he moved to stroke Gavin to orgasm, not taking too long from it, cum spurting out onto his chest, dripping into Alfredo's hand. It was something that he'd have to take care of later. Alfredo moved both his hands back to Gavin's hips, lifting them to get a better angle and get deeper in Gavin, moaning his name and tilting his head back as he cums in Gavin. His hips stutter to a stop, leaning over him and nipping at his neck, licking a bit of the blood that had come from the knife, avoiding the collar. 

He carefully pulled out, watching the cum leaking out of Gavin. Getting up off the bed, he pulled the first aid kit from under the bed and sat down, a hand moving to Gavin's cheek. 

"You're so good with me, Gavin. I'll get you cleaned up so we can go to sleep, okay?" 

Gavin hummed, closing his eyes and feeling the touch of Alfredo cleaning the wounds that he made, tracing over each letter of his own name on Gavin's chest, above his heart. It made Alfredo shiver, moving along the line that was on Gavin's sternum, to his hip, back to his neck. He discarded the wipe onto the floor, moving to undo his collar and dropping it next to Gavin, hands soft on his neck. 

A hand moved up Gavin's arm to his left wrist, undoing the restraint and rubbing at it softly, pressing a kiss to his inner wrist. He repeated the same with Gavin's right wrist, pulling Gavin to his chest and kissing his head. 

"Let's go get you washed up, Gavin." 

"Thanks, 'Fredo. Love you." 

"Love you, too."


End file.
